


【琛南】平凡的一天

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【琛南】平凡的一天

姚琛正在写rap词，不知怎么卡住了，他边啃笔帽边构思，突然有“东西”在挠他的脚踝——他低下头，看到周震南伸着小爪子戳啊戳，被发现后立马缩回去，小白眼跟着翻飞。

“周震南，你真的是……”姚琛弯腰试图将桌下的小人儿拖出来，可对方死扒拉着桌腿不松手。

“怎么啦？”姚琛捏捏他的鼻子。

“你已经一个小时没理我了。”周震南撅起嘴。

姚琛听后笑弯了眼：“你刚才在睡觉莫。”

“那我现在睡饱了，要做点别的事。”周震南说着去扯姚琛的裤子拉链，惊得姚琛膝盖撞到桌肚，“梆当”一声。

“别闹。”姚琛红了耳朵。

“没闹啊，”周震南舔舔嘴唇，“你今天还没玩过我呢。”

真要命，他的声音轻轻软软，像摇摇冻外面那层薄粉，稍微一用力就会化了似的。

“你不玩？那我玩啦。”周震南坏笑着伸手，“你再挪一下屁股呢。”

姚琛好像发条小人，拧一下动一下——他乖乖抬起屁股，周震南顺势剥下他的内裤。

蓬松乌黑的一小搓毛发中躺着根肉红色的物件，好像新生胎儿般温柔害羞，周震南用指腹细细摩挲，于是柔软开始膨胀发硬，泡发胖大海似的涨开来。周震南凑上去，张着粉嘟嘟的嘴巴含住了。

“嘶——”姚琛倒抽口冷气。

周震南跪下来，小小的脑袋埋在姚琛两腿间。他的舌头灵活且敏锐，光凭颤动频率就能探测出哪一处是姚琛最快乐的地方。

没过多久周震南就吃了一嘴前列腺液，他擦着嘴扭扭发麻的膝盖，然后攀上姚琛的脖子，慢慢坐下去——今天他穿了一件黑色棉布裙，但里面没有穿内裤，裙边垂下来包裹住他和姚琛的下半身，光照不进的黑魆魆空间里，两处私密部位摩擦交合、吞吐抽插。

姚琛的脸红得几乎滴出血来。在遇见周震南之前他对性事一窍不通，偶尔撞见几位前辈在宿舍偷看成人片，他都要捂住耳朵跑掉。

可周震南偏偏在这件事上无师自通，从第一次连哄带骗跟姚琛做过后，就越来越变本加厉，姚琛起先是怕事情败露，后来慢慢地，他发现自己离不开周震南，甚至可以说，除了周震以外，他对其他任何人都没有性趣。

嗯，确实是性趣。

“你别动……”姚琛托住周震南的臀部，将自己一点一点从对方体内抽出来，说这时迟那时快，白色的精液从冠状顶端射出来，喷了周震南一肚子。

“姚琛～姚琛～”周震南晃他的脖子，“我好不好咯？”

“好，”姚琛轻啄周震南的眼皮，“你是世界第一好。”

“那我们再来一次嘛～”

“再来一百次都没关系。”

姚琛抱着他起身，两人摔在松软的大床上，衣服裤子掉了一地。

“哎呀！”姚琛刚亲了三秒就撑起胳膊。

“怎么了？”周震南喘着粗气问。

“我突然想出一句词。”

“姚琛！！！”

整幢别墅内都传荡开周震南的怒吼声，客厅里赵让一个哆嗦，煎蛋从叉子上掉下去，旁边的何洛洛可惜不已：“我好不容易做的呢。”

“豪哥，把音响放大一点，”张颜齐打个响指，“我们这里有小朋友，不宜听那间房里的声音。”

“谁是小朋友？”焉栩嘉瞪他一眼。

赵磊笑着摸摸他的头：“我们小嘉是大朋友了哈哈哈！”

在愉快的早餐时间里，我们壶团崭新且平凡的一天又开始了。

————————————

ooc都是我_(:з」∠)_


End file.
